Big Bang
Big Bang CENASTINGBB.jpg|PCW Championship|linktext=John Cena vs Sting LESNARCESAROBB.jpg|Legacy World Championship|linktext=Brock Lesnar vs Cesaro OWENSROLLINSBRYANBB.jpg|World Heavyweight Championship|linktext=Kevin Owens vs Seth Rollins vs Daniel Bryan JOERUSEVBB.jpg|Steel Cage|linktext=Samoa Joe vs Rusev BNBRYBACKBB.jpg|Legacy TV Championship|linktext=Ryback © vs Bad News Barrett SHEAMUSZAYNBB.jpg|United States Championship|linktext=Sheamus vs Sami Zayn BALORITAMIBB.jpg|International Pure Championship|linktext=Hideo Itami © vs Finn Balor Results Show (Video package plays showing events from all of the three brands. Kevin Owens is shown ending Mayhem standing over Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins... Cesaro is shown attacking Brock Lesnar and hitting him with the European Uppercut.... And John Cena and Sting are shown signing the contract for the Pure Championship Wrestling Match) AND NOW.... IT'S TIME FOR THE BIG BANG!!! (Camera cuts to ringside) Graves: Welcome to the FIRST EVER PPV EVENT of this company... THE BIG BANG!!! JBL: That's right! We've got a hell of a show lined up tonight. John Cena vs Sting! Two of the greatest legends of this business crash heads tonight! McMahon: Don't forget Owens vs Rollins vs Bryan dammit! They're the future of this company. Tonight is a defining event... so let's kick off! MATCH 1: Hideo Itami © vs Finn Balor - International Pure Championship Itami starts the match with some hard hitting offense, using his kick style to keep Finn Balor grounded. Balor turns the tide though, targeting Hideo Itami's head with the pele kick and several elbow shots. The two begin to go back and forth, trading kicks and punches and all types of blows. Itami hits his signature one-leg dropkick for a 2 count. Itami gets Balor up for the GTS but he drops and takes Itami down with a DDT! Balor goes to the top for the Coup De Grace but Itami catches him with the GTS and hits it for the 3 count! Hideo Itami hits the GTS at 12 minutes to retain the Pure Championship against Finn Balor SEGMENT 1: Steve Austin is standing backstage when Interviewer Enzo Amore comes up to him. Enzo: Good evening Mr. Austin, HOW YOU DOIN? Listen, we've heard rumors that the Switchblade Conspiracy has been removed from the Tag Title match. Care to comment sir? Austin: Well I was about to go out and declare that anyways. But yes. Their attacks on Sting and Cena are inexcusable. They have been indefinitely suspended. Enzo: As for the match? Austin: The tag team championships will now be fought for by two teams instead of three. Enzo: Gotcha boss. Thanks for your time. MATCH 2: 12 DIVA BATTLE ROYAL FOR WOMENS CHAMPIONSHIP Alexa Bliss has been eliminated by AJ Lee Becky Lynch has been eliminated Sasha Banks Bayley has been eliminated by Natalya Natalya has been eliminated by Emma Naomi has been eliminated by Charlotte Emma has been eliminated by Charlotte Cameron has been eliminated by AJ Lee Nikki Bella has been eliminated by Paige Charlotte has been eliminated by AJ Lee AJ Lee has been eliminated by Sasha Banks Paige has been eliminated by Sasha Banks YOUR WINNER, AND NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION... SASHA BANKS!!! MATCH 3: Samoa Joe vs Rusev - Steel Cage Joe and Rusev go to blows immediately! Rusev gets the upper hand, beating Joe down into the corner. Samoa Joe quickly turns the tide, smashing Rusev into the cage door, causing it to break open Rusev tries escaping but Joe pulls him back in and throws him into the cage. Joe charges at Rusev and smashes him through the cage, causing the cell wall to break off! Joe takes Rusev and tosses him over the ropes... Therefore the winner by way of escape at 9 minutes is Rusev! Joe steps outside and starts to beat down on Rusev, taking a chair and repeatedly bashing Rusev in the head. Joe picks Rusev up and puts him through the PCW Announce Table with a Muscle Buster! The match ends with Joe standing over Rusev! MATCH 4: Swag Facts vs Wyatt Family - World Tag Team Championship Eric Rowan and Luke Harper ambush Tyson Kidd and Jack Swagger on their entrance. They begin a brutal beatdown on the outside before throwing Swagger and Kidd into the ring. The referee starts the match, as Swagger refuses to give up. Rowan and Swagger start off. Rowan dominates Swagger early, beating him down with hard shots and blows. Swagger tries getting some offense in, but Rowan throws him into his corner and tags in Harper. Harper comes in and lifts Swagger up for the chokeslam... But Tyson Kidd runs into the ring to stop him! Kidd runs at Harper but Rowan catches him off guard with an STO. Harper rolls Kidd out of the ring, and Rowan gets Swagger up. Swagger quickly turns on Rowan, hitting him with a powerbomb. Swagger turns back at Harper but is taken down with a hard discus clothesline. Harper covers for the pin! The Wyatt Family wins the World Tag Team Championships at 8 minutes! MATCH 5: Sheamus vs Sami Zayn- United States Championship Sheamus and Sami Zayn shake hands as the match begins. Sami kicks at Sheamus but Sheamus tosses Zayn out of the ring. Sheamus makes his way to outside and slams Zayn onto the ground. Sheamus stomps on Zayn and tosses him back into the ring and goes for a quick cover and Zayn kicks out easily. Sheamus lifts up Zayn but Zayn pounds Sheamus with punches and kicks and takes him down. He then does a standing backflip onto Sheamus and goes for a cover and Sheamus kicks out. Zayn lifts up Sheamus but Sheamus strikes Zayn in the gut and lands him with a irish curse....and Zayn kicks out at 2. Sheamus is angry and starts stomping on Zayn before lifting him up and tossing him into the corner. Sheamus runs at Zayn but Zayn moves and attempts a helluva kick onto Sheamus....Sheamus ducks and nails Zayn with a brougue kick for the victory. Sheamus wins US Championship at 12 minutes. MATCH 6: Ryback © vs Bad News Barrett - Legacy Television Championship Ryback and Barrett have a pretty even match until Ryback starts to go on a streak of offense. Ryback goes to the top rope and attempts an axe handle but Barrett moves out of the way. On Ryback's landing, Ryback hurts his ankle and falls down. . Barrett sees that Ryback is hurt so he sets up for the Bullhammer and connects. 1..2..kickout. Barrett gets frustrated and sets up for another Bullhammer. Ryback moves out of the way and sets up the Shell Shock but the weight on Ryback's ankle is too much. Barrett gives Ryback an ankle lock submission but Ryback reaches the ropes. Barrett stomps on the ankle until the ref backs him away. Ryback gets up and hits Barrett with the Meathook as the ref moves out of the way. Ryback pins Barrett and retains at 13 minutes. SEGMENT 2: Kevin Owens is seen working out for his match, backstage...Byron Saxton approaches him Byron: Kevin, a real quick word before your match tonight? Kevin: Sure Byron: Kevin on Mayhem this past Monday you were attacked once again by Seth Rollins, does that change your mindset at all for tonight? KO: My goal, Byron. Is to win the World Championship. And thats still my goal. Tonight, I'm gonna win the World Title, but in the same time, Byron. I'm gonna knock Seth Rollins head off. Nothing about him speaks World Championship to me. He's a coward. He's a little BITCH. But Daniel Bryan is to *Laughs* So tonight, i'll kick both there asses. And i'll walk out of this stinkin ass joint with the World Title. So, now, go do me a favor, and get the fuck out of my room. MATCH 7: John Cena vs Sting – PCW World Championship Enzo: The following contest is one fall and is to crown the FIRST EVER PCW World Champion!!! (Sting's music plays as he comes out to a huge pop from the crowd. Sting walks into the ring, holding his signature baseball bat. Sting looks at the bat, before snapping it in half over his knee) (John Cena comes out next to a mixed reaction from the crowd. Let's Go Cena / Let's Go Sting chants are traded between members of the crowd. Cena rushes into the ring and stares Sting down. Cena extends his hand to Sting and the two shake hands to a big pop form the crowd) Enzo: FIRST, from West Newbury, Masachussets, weighing in at 250 pounds... JOHN CENA!!! Enzo: And his opponent, from parts unknown, weighing 230 pounds... THE VIGILANTE, STING!!! Cena and Sting start off, quickly chain-wrestling into the ground. Cena applies a headlock but Sting turns it into a collar elbow and whips Cena into the corner. Sting goes for the Stinger Splash... And it connects! Cena staggers into the center of the ring and Sting takes him down with a hard spinebuster! Sting begins to stomp away but Cena quickly dodges and gets back to his feet, knocking Sting down with a snap suplex! Cena prepares for the 5 Knuckle Shuffle and runs the rope... But Sting quickly leaps to his feet and catches him with the Scorpion Death Drop! Sting covers but only gets a two-count! Cena helps Sting back to his feet and whips him into the ropes... and catches him with a shoulder tackle! Sting gets right back up... and eats another shoulder tackle! Sting pushes off of the mat and swings with a lariat... But Cena ducks it AND NAILS STING WITH THE AA! Cena covers... But only gets a 2 count! Sting gets back to his feet and again begins trading blows with Cena! Sting smashes Cena in the face with an elbow, then again, and again for a third time! Sting runs back to the ropes but Cena runs to the ropes himself and LEAPS OFF WITH THE STUNNER!!! Cena grabs Sting and hits ANOTHER AA!!! Cena covers for the three count!!! John Cena wins the PCW Pure Wrestling Heavyweight Championship at 19 minutes SEGMENT 3: John Cena is celebrating with the title. Cena helps Sting up and shakes his hand. Steve Austin comes out to the ring and congratulates Cena on his win. Suddenly, Solomon Crowe appears on the titantron. Crowe: You may have been able to keep us out of the title match... but that doesn't mean we're gone forever... The feed cuts out and Dean Ambrose and Solomon Crowe emerge from the crowd with steel chairs in hand. Ambrose cracks Cena over the head while Crowe takes down Sting. Steve Austin tries fighting back at them but Ambrose drops Austin with Dirty Deeds. Ambrose picks up the PCW Championship and grabs a mic. Ambrose: This championship represents the future of this company... The future is not with has-beens like Sting and Cena. John Cena isn't the PCW Champion. The Switchblade Conspiracy will make sure the title stays in safe hands. Dean Ambrose and Solomon Crowe escape through the crowd with the stolen PCW Championship as the segment ends. SEGMENT 4: Paul Heyman is seen texting on his phone when Eden comes up to him Eden: "Mr. Heyman, could I-" Heyman: "Once again, Eden. Call me Paul." Eden: "Paul, could I get your thoughts on Ryback retaining the Legacy TV Championship tonight? Heyman: "I was really impressed by Ryback's performance tonight. To injure his ankle like that and finsh the match, AND WIN? Very impressive indeed. But enough with that, because the Legacy World Championship match is up next and I as the GM of Legacy have the honors of awarding the belt to the winner." Eden: “Thank you for your time” MATCH 8: Brock Lesnar vs Cesaro for the vacant Legacy World Championship - *GM Paul Heyman is sitting at ringside to award the Legacy World Championship belt to the winner* (Brock Lesnar makes his way to the ring and the crowd cheers. When Lesnar gets in the ring he starts doing his normal warm up jumping) (Cesaro's music hits and the crowd boos. Cesaro walks by Heyman and the Legacy World Championship and Cesaro touches the belt. Cesaro walks in the ring and laughs) Lillian introduces Brock and Cesaro and HERE WE GO Brock Lesnar and Cesaro both run at each other but Lesnar hits Cesaro with a German suplex. Cesaro gets up and gives Lesnar some European Uppercuts but Lesnar shows no pain. Lesnar hits Cesaro with another German suplex and the crowd loves it. Both men get in a back and forth battle. Brock Lesnar puts Cesaro on his shoulders but Cesaro gets down and tosses Lesnar out of the ring by the commentary table and Paul Heyman. Cesaro then gets in the referee's face and starts yelling at him. The ref has his full attention on Cesaro when suddenly on the outside, Paul Heyman picks up the chair he's sitting on and smashes Lesnar's head with it. The crowd can't believe it and they boo. Lesnar gets back up with the help of the side of the ring and Heyman blasts him again with the chair and Lesnar lays down with blood pouring from his forehead. Cesaro stops distracting the ref and goes to the outside and brings Lesnar back in. Cesaro then picks Lesnar up and hits him with the Neutralizer for the win. The crowd really lets them have it and boos. Cesaro becomes the first ever Legacy World Champion in 18 minutes SEGMENT 5: Heyman comes in the ring with the Legacy World Championship and laughs. Heyman and Cesaro shake hands and Paul gives Cesaro the belt and raises his hand. As they leave the ring, Cesaro mocks Lesnar with a wink. Lesnar lays for a minute before getting up and looking pissed but in some pain MAIN EVENT: Seth Rollins vs Kevin Owens vs Daniel Bryan – World Heavyweight Championship Daniel Bryan comes out to the ring first with a huge pop. He runs down the ramp doing his typical YES! Cheers. Kevin Owens makes his way out yes to a very mixed reaction. He stares down Bryan as he steps into the ring. Bryan puts his hand out but Owens ignores it. Seth Rollins is out now and he comes out to a chorus of boos from the crowd. He poses in the ring. Howard Finkel: The following contest...is a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, he weighs in tonight at 210 pounds....from Aberdeen Washington, Daniel....BRYAN! And next, he weighs in tonight at 265 pounds, from Marieville, Quebec, Canada....KEVIN OWENS! And finally, weighing in tonight at 216 pounds, from Davenport, Iowa....SETH ROLLINS!!!!!!!!!! The bell rings and the 3 men stare down at the eachother. Owens goes after Rollins and Bryan joins in. Bryan and Owens take out Rollins early and he is seen on the outside laying down next to the steel steps. Owens then goes right after Bryan. He attacks him for a good while and goes for a few covers but Bryan doesn't give in. Owens throws Bryan outside of the ring and poses in the crowd. Rollins gets his hands on Bryan on the outside and throws him into the steps. Rollins sees Owens and runs away. Owens chases Rollins around the ring but Rollins eventually takes him down with a hard kick. Rollins gets him some of Owens for a while. Rollins goes for a curbstomp but Owens escapes from the ring in desperation. Bryan enters back in and begins some technical wrestling with Rollins...Rollins then overpowers Bryan and powerbombs him in the corner and hits a CURBSTOMP.... 1.... 2.... AND OWENS BREAKS IT UP.... Owens then tosses Rollins outside the ring and covers Bryan but Bryan manages to kickout. Owens shows anger now and begins pounding hard on Bryan....Bryan ducks from a clothesline and hits a running elbow onto Owens. Bryan gains a ton momentum as he kicks in Owens chest....and then kicks his hard. Bryan sets up for his running knee finisher.... Bryan doesn't start running as a masked man attacks him. He delivers several shots to Bryan and grabs a chair, he bashes his head in about 12 times and hits him with knee drop. The masked man removes his mask and reveals himself as Ryan Mcbride. Rollins sneaks in the ring and goes to cover a lifeless Bryan...Owens breaks up the pin and tosses Bryan out of the ring. Owens and Rollins stare down and exchange right hands as the crowd boos because of no Bryan. Owens and Rollins battle it out until Rollins hits Owens with a hard kick.. Rollins sets up for a curbstomp but Owens reverses it into...a POP-UP POWERBOMB! And he goes for the cover...1.....2....and ROLLINS KICKS OUT. Owens shows his anger as he goes down to lift Rollins up and Rollins reverses it into ROLL UP PIN.....1....2...AND NO Owens kicks out. Owens gets up and goes for a clothesline Rollins ducks and tosses Owens into the corner...he pounds him several times with right hands and knocks him down. He lifts Owens up and Owens hits him with a hardshot...and whips him into the ropes and goes the POP-UP POWERBOMB. It's reversed and Rollins HITS HIM WITH AN INSANE CURBSTOMP.... 1...2....AND ROLLINS IS YOUR CHAMPION Seth Rollins defeats Kevin Owens and Daniel Bryan 27 minutes. AFTER THE MATCH Chris Jericho makes his way down the ring and puts the championship around Rollins waist. He holds up Rollins hand as the ground chants "WE WANT BRYAN" as the show ends. Rollins poses as the show goes off the air.